Start Anew
by NeoTemp
Summary: When your life abruptly ends what would you do? Would you seek glory, or perhaps a noble life? Kazuki that one in this situation could not decide. So with his new life, he decides to start anew and see where the road takes him. Rebirth/Oc centric
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Oh man, I feel like my whole body squeezed into a tight hole," he muttered, then opened his eyes. That proved the be a mistake because as his eyes opened, he was unable to see because of the light. "Wait, am I in a hospital?" He thought, finally being able to open his eyes. "Oh, that's right, some moron ran me over!"

He remembered leaving the local gym after his workout. He decided to run his way back to his apartment. He made it to an intersection, then waited for the walk sign to appear. He was just about to make it across when he saw headlights coming from his left. After that nothing. He couldn't believe his luck, no he cursed that moron that ran a red light!

"Ugh, well it's superb that I am in a hospital now," he deduced not noticing his voice was just gibberish. "Hey, can anyone hear me! I'm awake now!" He tired saying, but again all that came out was gibberish.

He attempted speaking again but stopped he heard voices. "Finally, can someone explain to me whats going on," he demanded, moving his vision to the people. To him, these people looked like giants- he put it off as laying down. Confusion cruised through him when he realized that the people were not speaking English, but Japanese. The sole reason he knew the language was due to his fascination at a young age. All the anime he watched help also. His mussing ended when he heard something that made his blood run cold.

"What did you just say! I'm not a baby you...you!" He stopped himself from insulting the person, but still had more to say. "Where the hell am I, and where is the doctor!" He babbled, forgetting that his voice was incoherent.

"Aw, look Masaru he opened his eyes!" The women above him spoke. After some head moving, he was able to get a valuable view of the person. What he realized made him panic. She was not just above him but cradling him in her arms. His mind raced back to the earlier conversation- he was a god, damn baby! After that revelation, the now confirmed baby vocals began to cry.

"Shh, don't cry Kazuki-Chan, Ka-san is here," the women holding him spoke.

That got him to quiet down. "So that is my name, huh, Peace and Hope- he could live with that. Wait! NO! his name was Christopher!"

That's when the other women decided to speak again. He concluded that this was the nurse. The other person was male, presumably his father.

"So Kazuki, is that the name you have chosen Emiko-Chan?"

"Hai, his name is Kazuki... Kazuki Uchiha."

"Uchiha?" He mused. "Where have I heard that before?" Nothing came to mind, but then realization hit him harder than the car that ran him over. "U-Uchiha, n-n-nooo n-nooo, this can't be real. It also has to be some dream," he denied. "Yeah, I will just wake up and be in a normal hospital."

That was the last thought he had before falling asleep- being mentally exhausted.

It has been a few days since he woke up in this new life. After some, no, a lot of panicking he managed to calm down and access his situation.

He started by piecing together all his knowledge of the Naruto anime. He remembered that there were two parts to the show. Naruto's genin days and then a time skip that followed with the Shippuden timeline.

He started by piecing together all the details he could remember from the show. After that, figure out where in the timeline was he. Finally, decide what path he would take to ensure his survival. Given he ended up on the Naruto timeline. There was a small part of him that wishes he wasn't though- save's him all the frustration.

His changes in attitude did have its consequences. His parents become worried about him. He couldn't blame them. The first few days all he cursed whatever put him in this situation. Well, to the outside world crying. Then he goes to silent baby mode as if someone flipped a switch.

From that point on he decided to cut the people some slack. He never had parents in his other life. His mother passed away during his birth, and his father just left him. Raised in the orphanage for seven years until they located his mother's brother.

His uncle rarely involved himself in his life. Not that he could fault the man. With him having two kids of his own to take care off. He was especially grateful- receiving a proper education, later managing to enlist in the military. His cousins after high school also when their separate ways.

He spent five years in the Military before released. On his return, he got himself an apartment and started college. He wasn't sure of his profession, so he just took general courses.

Besides being reborn into probably the worst possible family/clan, he was sure of one thing. Living this new life to the fullest will be his top priority, and no-one will tell him otherwise.

* * *

Three years old :

Three years have passed since my entrance into the Shinobi world. During those years he managed to pick up some useful information. Most importantly his position in the canon timeline. Well, he was yet to enter the main storyline. He was three years older than Itachi meaning that he would be eight to nine years older than the Rookie Nine.

That last part opened some memories that flew passed his mind. How could he forget the Uchiha Clan massacre? After having another panic attack and giving my mother some grey hairs- he calmed down.

After gaining some resolve, he concluded that he didn't care about Itachi. A prodigy he will be, but that will not seal his fate. Itachi was one of his favorite characters in the series, but when it involves his life he moved onto his blacklist. The masked man will be the real danger during the massacre.

He had three years on him, so all he had to do was train his ass off. His parents are already calling him a prodigy, but he thinks that only because of his adult brain. If he was a prodigy, better yet no? At least him born an Uchiha came with having natural combat prowess.

Now that he was three years old he was able to do some exercises that would allow his body to adapt to the more gruesome training later. It surprised him how his body could hold up even at such a young age. Back in his first life three-year-olds could barely run without tripping on their legs.

Of course, all of this was after he convinced his Ka-san to let him do some training. Over the years he has come to adore his mother. She practically raised him by herself. Father was always busy with clan matters, or out on missions. That didn't bother him though- familiar with not having parents at all, but it overjoyed him that his mother was around.

Being a three-year-old did come with some problems. The toddler body he possessed battle with his adult brain on multiple occasions.

His hand-to-hand combat he learned in the Military will be notably useful. He was more of a grabble, and up-close fighter. Facing off heavier and taller opponents would be a limitation. The Uchiha had a fighting style, so he had that failsafe.

Another thing that got his attention was that the Third Shinobi war was in progress. That explained why his father was absent for most of his life. That also meant that Obito would suffer his accident particularly soon- if he hasn't already. He was able to leave his house and explore the compound and saw no sign of Obito.

Someone that he did notice was a young toddler by the name of Shisui. He was only two years of age, and could barely walk, let alone speak clearly. He was also a person that would be in his best interest to not interact with because of the timeline. Though, if Shisui was to live Shisui might be able to stop the massacre from happening. That is if Danzo didn't get a hold of his Mangekyo Sharingan. It was still years away, so he didn't need to plan for it now. His existence here could have just made the timeline flow differently.

"Kazuki it is time for dinner, so clean yourself up and come inside," his mother yelled from inside the house. Kazuki let a smile grace his face at the sound of his mother. One thing was for sure he would not allow his mother to fall to Itachi's or Obito's hands. Not if he had anything to say about it- keeping the timeline in order will come second. He always wondered how an AU Naruto story would play out in real life.

"I will be right their Ka-san!" He yelled out letting his body relax which allowed all the leaf's sticking to his body fall. He was glad that his mother approved of starting his training. With it, he was able to unlock his chakra, and begin basic control exercises. At the pace he was at, would have him be able to walk up trees by next year. Something that surprised his father, and mother.

His father gifted him some practice Kunai and shuriken to further his training also. He was not able to hit the targets just yet. Being too weak to throw the things a great distance. That did not stop him from learning the proper stances and ways to hold the weapons.

"Hey, Ka-san do you think Tou-san will make it back soon? I think that I will be able to use those kunai soon," he asked making his way to the kitchen table.

Kazuki was now sitting down at the table as his mother finished setting it up. He didn't miss that smirk that his mother gave as she sat another plate down where his father would sit. He was about to ask, but another voice interrupted him.

"Hoho, is all you need from me kunai practice Kazuki-Kun?" He heard his fathers voice. Startled by the voice Kazuki turned to its direction, and there clad in his casual clothes was his father. It's only been a month since his father's left, so he didn't change much. He did grow out his facial hair to have a goatee.

"Tou-san!" It was these types of moments, Kazuki noticed that even though he was an adult in mind, he was still evidently much a kid in this world. Another reason is that he didn't have parents in his other life.

"I'm glad that you have not slacked off on your training, son. Someone has to take care of your Ka-san while I'm away."

"Masaru... I'm still incredibly capable of taking care of myself, thank you," Emiko retorted in a sweet tone that promised pain. "Though, I'm also proud to see Kazuki advance so fast."

Masaru quickly nodded fearing for his life. "Indeed, at this rate, you will not have to stay at the academy longer than a year my boy. You are not only making us proud of you son but the whole clan also."

Praises were things that Kazuki rarely received- his other life included. Hearing them come out of his parent's mouths overjoyed him greatly.

"Alright, there can be more talking later. I'm sure both of you are hungry, so eat up."

"Hai, Ka-san/Emiko-Chan!" Father and son chorused simultaneously.

Smaller conversation rains the table while eating, but nothing of importance. Kazuki was glad for this moment when his whole family was able to eat together. His father was only going to be back for a few days before sent off on another mission.

From what he's heard the war was just nearing its climax, so everyone is on edge to the other villages movements. Pushing those thoughts away to focus more on the ways he will spend these few days. It won't be for another two to three months for his father next return.

Little did he realize that these next few days would be the last time he will see his father.

* * *

Six Years Old :

Seeing a punch head his way he sidestepped to the right. It gave him enough momentum to spin around his opponent. He linked his arms under the other armpits. In doing so, with ease, he lifted the other up and slammed him to the ground.

"Ugh, Kazuki! You said you were only going to use the Uchiha Intercepting Fist," a boy complained picking himself off the ground. He had short black hair with spikes leading out in random directions. He looked to be around five years of age with noticeable chubby cheeks.

Kazuki gave the kid a blank stare. "Take that as a lesson then Shisui. Never trust your opponent because at any moment they can stab you in the back."

Kazuki was now six years of age. Like Shisui he had short black hair, without the spikes. He stood at 4 feet 6 inches- well above his age group.

After his fourth birthday, he enrolled in the academy. Like his father predicted, he only lasted one year before graduating at the age of five- tying the record with someone named Kakashi Hatake.

Since that point, he has been a genin. The graduating class he was in, already had their teams assembled, so the shinobi reserves became his dropoff. Being in the reserves allowed him to meet many new individuals with different combat styles. The experience was well worth being without a team. The only downside was the lack of higher ranking mission, due to the lack of a Jonin leader.

During one of his missions, a group of Iwa shinobi ambushed his team while on patrol run. The enemy was no higher then chunin. His team consisted of three chunin and himself. Taken by surprise allowed the enemy the advantage.

One of his teammates froze from the shock and was not able to move from a Kunai that stabbed into his heart. After that, his other two teammates bolted into action.

His remaining teammates took up an opponent. A kid around the age of 12 remained as his opponent. He did not have a flat jacket, so he guessed that he was also a genin like himself.

Flashback :

"Hahaha, what do we have here. Shouldn't you be at home playing with your toys puny boy?" The Genin mocked trying to rile him up. Kazuki's only response was to get into his fighting stance.

"Tsk, well, if you're so eager to die! Who am I to deny you that privilege!" The Genin roared launching himself at Kazuki.

The genin managed to close the distance at an impressive speed and began a Taijutsu fight.

Both moved a quick pace, punching, and kicking, after a few minutes both separated with heavy breaths.

"Hmp, so you have some skill brat, but don't think you're leaving this place alive!" The genin proclaimed not long after closing the distance between them again throwing a punch at Kazuki's face.

Kazuki was able to dodge the punch but failed to see the knee heading to his stomach. Slouching over due to the pain gave the genin the ability to knee Kazuki in the face. After the genin Roundhouse kicked Kazuki sending him to impact a tree.

Kazuki picked himself up while wiping the blood he got from an open lip. That action only served to anger the genin resulting in him repeating the act of before.

'Hn, I won't fall for that again,' was Kazuki's thought. First, he leaned out of the incoming punch. Next, he jumped over the genin dodging the knee. After landing behind the genin, he gave the genin a Bolley kick straight to face launching him into the same tree he impacted.

"Ugh! You puny shit! I am going to kill you now," The Iwa genin ranted, but not long after he began going through hand-signs.

Earth Release: Mud bullet's

Seeing the jutsu close in Kazuki widen his eyes. He was able to dodge the first two but then forced to Kawarimi with a log. The genin soon after attempted to Ax kick him. Kazuki rolled out of the kick and used the opportunity to swipe the genins legs. Kazuki quickly made a distance between them and threw some shuriken at the down genin while going through hand-signs.

Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu

Since Kazuki didn't shout out his jutsu name, the Iwa genin was not able to pinpoint his location. Kazuki never understood why anyone would shout out their jutsu name. It held no advantage whatsoever.

The Iwa genin was able to jump, but it was already too late and shuriken impaled legs. Kazuki closed the distance to continue but realized that the Genin was already dead.

"What?" Kazuki whispered, now realizing he killed someone. The shock expression on the genins face was one he would never forget. It didn't take long for his teammates to wrap up their fights and rejoin him.

"Hey Kazuki, you all right?" One of them asked. Not knowing how to deal with the situation he turned to his other teammate for advice but met with a shrug. He sighed and put a hand on my shoulder. "Come-on Kazuki lets hed back and report what happened."

Kazuki nodded and followed his remaining teammates back to the village. He didn't perceive if he should be upset or glad they didn't try to explain his ordeal. If he was any other person and not someone with an adult mind, this could have broken him. He knew that what he did was necessary, but goddammit he was a five-year-old at the time.

He would find out on his return that he managed to activate his Sharingan. How his teammates didn't notice was beyond him.

Flashback end :

"Helloooo, earth to Kazuki. You in there?" Shisui shrieked, waving his hands in front of his face.

Kazuki shook his head forgetting the memory and gave his attention to Shisui. "Oh, right you're here. I'll take my leave now, good day."

"Hey, I'm sorry you're forced to train with me, alright."

Kazuki turned around facing Shisui boring his eyes into his. After his Sharingan activated and labeled a prodigy, he began to train with some of the other Uchiha kids that had potential. All in the hopes that it would allow others to unlock their Sharingan- if that made any sense.

"As long as you give me a challenge Shisui I don't mind. Beside's it's only once a week."

"Hn, you're just lucky you unlocked the Sharingan! When I unlock mine, you will be the one slammed to the ground!" Shisui mimicked the action of slamming Kazuki on the ground.

Kazuki raised an eyebrow at the action. 'He sure is a weird one for the Uchiha standards,' he thought while scratching his head seeing others begin to stare. "Having the Sharingan means nothing Shisui. Yes, it is a great tool to have, but tell me has there ever been a kage with a doujutsu?"

"Hmm, well no, but you are the same age as me and with the Sharingan! You can even defeat all the Uchiha Genin! Shisui babbled while dramatically swaying his arms." Now that I think about it you're the youngest Uchiha to unlock the Sharingan. Even Madara unlocked his Sharingan at seven years old!"

Kazuki was about to tell him the Madara was a taboo topic to talk about, but decided against it. "Yet he was still beaten by the Shodaime. A man who had the Mokuton. Does that make the Mokuton a superior Kekkei Genkai? No, of course not. My point Shisui is that even though we have a doujutsu, even a stray kunai can end our lives."

Seeing Shisui distracted with his words, he made a blitz for his house. Once there he sighed. Ever since his father's reported death, the house has never been the same. Always with a depressive aura that plagued the house. His mother ever since has left retirement and re-enlisted into the forces. His first concern was if she had fallen victim to the Uchiha Curse of Hatred. It relieved him when she volunteered as a medic and support shinobi. All he could now was hope that nothing dire happened.

After stepping foot into the house, he noticed his mother's equipment lying on the floor. Her return was to be by the end of the week, yet it was only Wednesday. He shrugged, missions were somethings finished early.

"Kazuki is that you? I was just looking for you." His mother yelled from within the house, not long after appearing from the hall still clad in her Jounin flat jacket. That shocked him, considering her retirement since pregnancy. He knew of his father's skill, but now he realized that his natural talent came from his mother.

"Welcome back Ka-san. What is it you need?" Kazuki asked watching his mother move from place to place in search of something.

"Have you forgotten already Kazu-Chan?" His mother questioned with a hand on her hips and a smirk.

Kazuki didn't hide his annoyance at the nickname. Only around her would he show such emotions. "Hn, you understand I'm a shinobi now, so you can't call me that no more."

"Oh please, as long as I live and breathe you will be my delicate Kazu-chan."

"Ka-san!"

His mother began to chuckle at his expense. "Okay, okay, back to my question."

Kazuki narrowed his eyes, but soon realization hit him. "Oh, you're starting my training, correct?"

"Yup, now I understand that you just finished sparring with that Shisui kid, but I leave again in a few days so let's make the most of it, yeah?"

"Um, Ka-san, what is it you're searching for, maybe I can help?"

"No need, I found it! I had forgotten where I put the thing, but now that I have it we can head out."

After his mother came into view, he noticed something in her hands. A ninja-to if the little knowledge he had about swords was correct.

Noticing Kazuki's confusion his mother broke the silence. "The sword was mine, back before I retired. My re-enlistment as a medic makes its main use collecting dust. So are you up to learning some Kenjustsu?"

Kazuki couldn't imagine what to say. "But this is your sword Ka-san, I can't just take it."

"No, but's Kazuki! This sword has passed down since Konoha's founding. You, my little Kazu-chan are next in line, so hurry up and meet me in the training field."

Kazuki has received gifts before, but a family heirloom blew all those out of the water. Becoming emotional was only natural, so it was no surprise when a few tears fell. He quickly wiped them away and turned his gaze back to his mother. "Hai, let's go."

"Marvelous! Let's head out before the sun retires."

* * *

Training Field :

"Alright, to make training smoother, activate your Sharingan so you can memorize the stances. Once that's done, we'll do some sparring." Instructed his mother, handing him the sword.

Nodding, Kazuki did as instructed. Once he unshielded the sword did he notice its beauty. It was a standard length ninja-to with a black leather handle adorned with red diamonds. At the end of the handle was a chain around a foot in length. On the handle guard was the Uchiha crest. Otherwise, it was black and in a rectangle. The blade was as reflective as a mirror and without imperfections, besides the kanji that is. He gave it a confused glance not recognizing it.

"Those are Fuinjutsu seals," his mother pointed out. "They make the blade stronger and lighter. That's why it looks like it has never been wielder before."

Kazuki knew of Fuinjutsu, but he has not gotten too deep into that area of shinobi arts. The immense potential it held was something he knew. Putting Fuinjutsu was a task that he would dwell in the future for sure. His calligraphy was excellent, so that was not a worry he had. Perhaps he could ask his mother for some pointers.

As if knowing his thoughts his mother butted in. "I'm no expert in the art, but if you're up for it, I can teach you the basics."

"Hai, that would be awesome Ka-san."

No other questions surfaced, so they began with the stances for Kenjutsu. Like instructed Kazuki activated his Sharingan, each with two totems.

The day continued until he was able to memorize the stances. Once completed they did some sparring. He came nowhere near to beating his mother, but that didn't deter him one bit. She was a Jonin now.

After the training session, they both departed back to the compound and retired for the day. His mother piggybacked him, due to his exhaustion. Even when adorned with cuts and bruises, Kazuki lurched to sleep with a smile. Moments like these when he spends time with his mother, he treasured the most.

Chapter End :


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Two months have gone by since his mother began his training. His Kenjutsu has advanced far more than he anticipated. In Fuinjutsu, he was now able to create storage seals. Explosive tags were on the way to mastery. The lack of Fuinjutsu users in the village allowed him to sell his work as well, for a quick buck.

Sparring sessions with his mother still ended with him needing medical attention, but he was proud of his current pace. His mother commented that he was far better than she as a genin- that helped boost his ego a bit. Not to the point that would make him arrogant, he knew better.

Onto more present matters was his current destination. An Anbu came to his residence and informed him the Hokage wished to speak. He had an idea of the reason, but he would not jump to conclusions.

Upon entering the Hokage building, he headed to the secretary. "Hello miss, I believe the Hokage asked for me, the name is Kazuki Uchiha."

The secretary leaned over the table to better view him. "Oh yes, Kazuki Uchiha, the Hokage's waiting, you may enter."

"Thank you," he replied somewhat peeved due to his height. He then made his way to the office, he knocked and waited for permission to enter.

"Enter"

Once within the office, Kazuki acknowledged the other occupants in the room. At first, his blood ran cold at his luck but hid it well. For the others in the room were Minato Namikaze, Kakashi Hatake, Rin Nohara, and Obito Uchiha.

Back when he guessed the reason behind the meeting, he was not lying. Since his status of being in the reserves, Kazuki had no real way of getting a chance to promotion, due to his lack of team. Yes, one could get a field promotion but required experience with team dynamics. Something he lacked due to always jumping teams for missions. His only option was for a team to lose a teammate, so he could jump in and apply for the chunin exams.

Now this team (Team Minato) did not lose a teammate. Kakashi was already a chunin, which made Obito, and Rin have no third teammate for the exams.

First, forced to interact with Shisui and now this. He would have to scrape the plane to stay out of the timeline.

Cutting his musing, he made his presence known. "You, called Hokage-Sama?"

"Ah, Kazuki-Kun, yes we've waited for you."

Kazuki knew the Hokage didn't mean he was late, but he hated making people wait. Especially people who would later be prominent in the future.

"My apologies for being late and keeping you waiting, Hokage-Sama."

"Don't be, summoned out of the blue gave you a short time to arrive. Now on to the topic of the meeting, Minato if you would."

"Kazuki, it has come to my attention that you lack a team to participate the Chunin exams with, correct?" Kazuki Nodded. "Well, my team here already has one chunin, Kakashi, and two genin Obito, and Rin. The latter wanting to enter the exams, but lack a third teammate, would you care to join them?"

Before Kazuki could respond, Obito made his displeasure known. "Wow, hold up sensei! How could this brat be our teammate? He looks like, what, eight years old? Has he even been on a mission outside the village?"

"Obito! Don't be rude!" Rin scold following with a bop on the head. "Though sensei, what are, ur..."

"Kazuki," Minato budded in.

"...Kazuki-Sans credentials?" Rin finished.

Kazuki was kind of annoyed with the current conversation but made no note to show it. His case would only suffer and most probably throw his chance of promotion away. He did notice that throughout the whole conversation the Hokage was solely observing at him, that unnerved him a bit, not used to calculating eyes. He bet Minato would do the same, Kakashi perhaps to a lesser extent as well.

"I understand both your worries, but I can assure you Kazuki-Kun is more than qualified to join you two," Minato assured both teens. "But I guess you do have a right to discern his credentials. Kazuki Uchiha graduated the academy at..."

"Hold up! He is an Uchiha!?" Obito yelled pointing at Kazuki.

"Wow, that means you're related Obito!" Rin pointed out appearing near Kazuki. "Now that I get a better view, you two also look alike."

Kazuki was now uncomfortable due to Rin invading his bubble. Due to the kage level shinobis in the room, he held back his instinct to use force- opting to move away.

"Yes, he is an Uchiha, and yes, he is Obito's relative, how close is unsure. Now back to his credentials, unless you two have something else to say?" Minato exclaimed narrowing his eyes at the teens. Both Obito and Rin gulped and shook their heads. "Wonderful, now back to it, he graduated the academy within one year, at the age of five. Due to lack of graduates, the reserves were his only option. From there he's had experience with 43 different teams, completing 107 D-rank, 32 C-Rank, and 14 B-Rank missions. To answer one of your earlier questions Obito, he is not eight, but six about to turn seven years old."

That got both teens to gape, and begin to regard him with new light. Kazuki would have scoffed, but due to his mother's tor..., err parental guidance he knew better. Instead, he mentally padded himself- serves them right to judge him.

"Now let us rewind," Minato led, turning his gaze back to him. "Would you join the team Kazuki?"

"Hai, if both your students don't mind, it would be an honor."

"Well, Obito, Rin what is your answer? Kazuki here meets all the requirements, if not him, then your best shot at promotion is until after the war."

"Sure, I guess..." Obito answered.

"What Obito means, is- we would be glad to have Kazuki as our teammate, sensei," Rin elaborated shooting a glare at Obito.

"Excellent! So, there you have it Kazuki, from now until the chunin exams, you will be a part of team seven," Minato stated trying to ruffle Kazuki hair, but said person back away.

"Thank you, for the opportunity," Kazuki bowed.

"Very well, Kazuki meet us tomorrow at training field seven. Well take our leave Hokage-Sama," Minato bowed then left with his team.

Once they left Kazuki turned his attention back to the Hokage. "Will you need anything else Hokage-Sama?"

"No, my boy, dismissed. I'm sure your mother would want to learn about this, so you best go inform her."

"Hai, good day, Hokage-Sama."

Not long after Kazuki's leave did a puff of smoke appear within the Hokage's office.

"You weren't wrong when you mentioned the kid having a social problem, Hokage-Sama," after the smoke cleared out, revealed Minato.

"Indeed, though with the current events in his life, it's only understandable. I only hope to mitigate the effects. You're doing well with Kakashi, perhaps they can relate."

"Hopefully, do you need anything else?"

"Yes, have you decided on my offer yet?"

"I have, but I don't advice a change, due to the war."

Hiruzen took a puff of his pipe. "You are notably correct, so I take it you accept?" Minato nodded. "Splendid, then it will be official after the war. Give Kushina my regards."

Taking that as his queue to leave, Minato used Hiraishin to disappear.

* * *

With Kazuki :

Kazuki made his way back to his residence replaying the meeting over. From the moment he stepped into the office, he knew of the details. He had hoped for some random upstart team to request him, but beggars can't be choosers. Anyone in his position would have jumped at the chance to be on Minato's team. Recognition for his Hiraishin came after the war, but he has already made a name for himself.

The war is nearing its end, so it would only be a matter of time to Obito's incident. Not long after would Minato rain hell over the Iwa forces, ending the war.

"Oh, Kazu-chan you're back. How did the meeting go, tell me everything!?" Kazuki reprimanded himself for losing track of his surroundings. That aside he smiled at his mother.

"It went well Ka-san. A team with two members needed another for the chunin exams. Given the opportunity, I accepted."

His mother smiled and ruffled his hair. "That's wonderful Kazu-Chan! Wait! That means that you only have two weeks before the exams to prepare!"

Kazuki felt a shiver run down his spine. Whenever his mother had limited time to do stuff, like training him, she always found a way around it. In most cases, it meant lots and lots of pain.

"Yup, Minato-san told me to meet up tomorrow morning for training."

"In the morning you say. Excellent! That gives me the rest of the day to get you into shape."

Before he could make a hasty escape, his mother grabbed him in a fireman's carry and took him to the training field.

While carried to his tor..., err training session, Kazuki couldn't help but smile. 'What an interesting two weeks this will be.'

* * *

Next day- Training Field 7 :

Kazuki was glad that his mother ended training earlier than usual. It gave him plenty of time to recover. Otherwise, he would have been a sore rack this morning- not that he wasn't, but that extra resting time sure helped. His mother being a medic was a bonus too.

With a bath, breakfast, and goodbye to mother, Kazuki made way to training field seven. Upon arriving Kazuki noticed that Kakashi was the only one present.

Kakashi noticed his arrival and nodded in his direction. That surprised him. From what he knew, Kakashi was- well, a dick before Obito's incident. Nonetheless, he returned the nod.

He was half an hour early, recognizing that he had time, he took out a Fuinjutsu book to read. Thanks to his mother, he mastered the basics. That allowed him to begin with the intermediate level material, thus the title of the book-Fuinjutsu Intermediate Level.

There are three levels with Fuinjutsu- beginner, Intermediate, and advanced.

Beginner dives into Fuinjutsu's bigger picture, along with the symbols.

Intermediate dives deeper into the mechanics and different ways to combine the symbols. Lingering at this level allowed the learner to practice with sealing scrolls and explosives. Both of which he has already mastered. Harder material included low-level: sound barriers, seals locked by blood/DNA, gravity seals, space-time theory, etc...

Advanced was by no means the end of the road. At this stage, there are no more fancy seals to work with, but pure theory. Tasked with expanding the given seals in the intermediate session. That is what separates the Fuinjutsu users from the masters. The latter being the ones that risk their lives experimenting, all in hopes of creating something beautiful.

That is why Kazuki was in love with the art. There was no end, just ways to continue to grow, with only one's imagination as the limit.

Kazuki noticed Kakashi giving him a calculating glace. He knew Kakashi was a genius, so him not understanding Fuinjutsu didn't surprise him. Having Minato as a sensei came with its perks. Though, now that he thinks about it, Kakashi never really showed much knowledge of Fuinjutsu in the Anime. Sealing Sasuke's curse mark was the only event that came to mind. Then again Fuinjutsu was not Kakashi forte in his opinion.

It was not long after that Rin showed up greeting Kakashi and waving at him. No other interaction took place, so we waited for Minato, and Obito to arrive. Not long after, a three-pronged kunai dropped in front of the three, Minato appearing seconds later.

"Good morning you four- oh, where is Obito?" Minato asked taking a commendable gaze on the field.

"Hmm, he's probably late as always. No doubt when he gets here, he'll have some ridiculous excuse too." Kakashi answered, not hiding his annoyance.

Minato scratched the back of his head. "Well, I guess we better wait for him."

Kazuki eyed the trio and shrugged. He should have perceived Obito arriving late. Good thing he brought his book.

Upon noticing the book, Minato became surprised. "Fuinjutsu, that is quite the topic, Kazuki."

"Hai Minato-san, I grew interested when my mother brought the topic up. It is quite versatile and only limited by the imagination."

"Indeed, it is. May I ask how far you are into the art?"

Nodding Kazuki took out his notes from a sealing scroll and handed them to Minato. Those only showed his attempts at the intermediate level seals. He has not bothered to invent his own yet, due to inexperience.

"These are all exceptionally well done. I see some simple mistakes, some examples being blank-symbols and arrangement routes, but otherwise, they all seem functional."

Kazuki soaked up everything Minato stated. I wouldn't be favorable for his seals to have useless symbols. Those are usually harmless, but there have been cases where they lead to a seal blowing up in your face. Not having the optimal arrangement can also cost the user problems. Most common would be the use of extra chakra to make it work. The more dangerous would be the seal not activating when prompted due to arrangements.

"Thank you for the advice. I will make sure to consider it further."

"No problem! Can't have you blow up on me, can I?" Minato jokes.

Not seeing the humor, Kazuki stared at Minato. The latter rubbed the back of his head while chuckling.

'I see where Naruto got that from,' Kazuki observed.

A comfortable silence fell upon the group shortly after. Well, for Kazuki that is. Rin kept eying around hoping to spot Obito at any moment. Kakashi was probably thinking of a million different things he could do. And Minato was not the talkative person, but even he's hoping for someone to break the silence.

'Kushina must have rubbed off on him,' Kazuki thought.

* * *

15 minutes later :

By this point, it was safe to assume that Kakashi moved onto scheming different ways to kill Obito. Kind of ironic considering how Kakashi turns out in the future. Even Rin hit her breaking point.

"Hey, guys! Sorry, I'm late, but an old lady needed help with her groceries, and she lived on the other side of the village!" Obito ran into the clearing panting up a storm.

Kazuki raised an eyebrow at the excuse, considering it amusing that Kakashi would say the same in the future. Kakashi resisting the urge to pummel Obito added to the amusement.

"Obito! If arriving on time is an issue. Leave your house earlier!" Rin scolded.

"Hmp, as if the loser cares. Even in the academy, he's never been on time," Kakashi exclaimed resulting in angering Obito.

"Well, sorry we're not all heartless, Bakashi!" Obito spoke up in his defense.

Minato seeing that this would get out of hand soon decided to end the bickering. "Alright kids, that's enough. Obito, although your reason is noble, Rin has a point. You need to leave earlier from your residence to counter the chores, understood?"

Sensing the atmosphere calm down, Kazuki closed his book and joined the others.

Minato took notice. "Okay, now that we are all here let's start. Since Kazuki, is new to the group let's introduce ourselves. I'll go first. My name is Minato Namikaze. I adore Fuinjutsu, Kushina my girlfriend, and my group of brats." Minato ruffled the trio's hair. " I dislike fighting for no reason. My dreams would be to have a family someday and to see peace. Your turn Rin."

"Okay! My name is Rin Nohara. I treasure Iryo Ninjutsu and dango." She waved her chakra scalpels as an example. "I dislike perverts, those who take advantage of the week. My dreams are to be a great medic-nin like Tsunade-Sama."

"Don't worry Rin! You are awesome and will surpass that old hag in no time!" Obito encouraged.

"Obito! Be respectful of Tsunade-Sama!" Rin yelled causing Obito to raise his hands in surrender.

"Okay. Okay, now you Kakashi," Minato set things back in motion.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. I revere my hounds. My only hate is those that disregard the rules." He shot a glare at Obito who scoffed and stuck out his tongue. "My dreams are- well I don't have one."

"I bet it's keeping a sick up their ass the longest," was Obito's remark, earning him a bop to the head from Rin.

"Since you are talkative Obito, introduce yourself."

"Hai, Sensei! My name is Obito Uchiha. I love helping those in need and cats-" Kazuki could have sworn he heard Kakashi say dogs or better, but shrugged it off. That would be so out of character, right? "- I dislike those who abandon their comrades and Bakashi! My dream is to be the strongest Hokage in history!"

"Hmp, as if someone who cannot make it on time can become Hokage," it took all Kazuki's willpower to not snort at the remark. This whole situation was just so ironic, and hilarious.

"Kakashi I understand your views, but you have to put the effort also. Constantly demeaning someone will not do anything worthy, understand?"

"Hai, Sensei."

Nodding at his response, Minato turned to Kazuki. "You're up kiddo."

"Name is Kazuki Uchiha. I value training, dislike clan politics, my dream is to be strong enough to protect those close to me."

"Um, what kind of training do you do Kazuki-san?" He heard from Rin.

Kazuki blinked not expected to elaborate. No one ever cared to ask before. Probably due to his age. Then again, he's taking the chunin exams with them, so perhaps they are just analyzing him. The logic made sense.

"I'm fond of Fuinjutsu, although I'm not to the point of using it for combat besides explosive tags. I mainly focus on Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, and Ninjutsu. Due to my low chakra reserves, currently, the two former, more so."

Rin gave a smile and nodded. "That's awesome! Obito focuses mainly on Ninjutsu, and I am a supporter."

"Aw, come-on Rin, I idolize myself as an allrounder."

Kakashi scoffed. "Your Taijutsu is pitiful and don't get me started on Genjutsu. Like what kind of Uchiha are you, not having any talent in Genjutsu?"

"Are they always like that?" Kazuki asked Minato.

Surprised by the question, Minato took a bit to answer but shortly began chuckled. "Unfortunately, yes."

"I see," Kazuki muttered out trying to hide his annoyance. He expected this but seeing it up close is ridiculous. How do they get anything done?

Minato, however, didn't miss the annoyance and frowned. "Alright, you two settle down. The goal for today is to test Kazuki's skill set so he will spar with Kakashi. Rin, Obito you two continue practicing the lesson from yesterday. After the spar, we'll head out for lunch and discuss a training plan, understood?"

"Hai, Sensei/Minato-San," the four chorused in unison.

After Obito and Rin retreated to another part of the field, both Kakashi and Kazuki faced each other.

"You two are to fight with the intent to kill, don't worry I will stop the fight if it gets out of hand," Minato moved to Kakashi and placed a hand on his forehead.

Kazuki noticed a seal appeared before fading away. Minato then came to him with the intent to do the same. "What does this seal do?" Kazuki knew its purpose, but Minato didn't see that.

Noticing that Kazuki wanted an explanation Minato demonstrated with Kakashi. Minato dropped a kunai next to him, the next moment Kakashi appeared. "The seal is part of my Hiraishin. It allows me to teleport to its location. In this case, teleporting the seal back to me."

Satisfied with the explanation, Kazuki allowed Minato to plant the seal.

"Are both you ready?" Kakashi and Kazuki nodded. "Splendid, Hajime!"

Kakashi wasted no time in closing the distance. 'Fast!' Was Kazuki only though before blocking a punch to the face. 'Strong too!' Kazuki shook out his arm. Seeing another punch, Kazuki sidestepped and threw an uppercut to Kakashi's stomach. Kakashi's blocked the uppercut and gripped his hand. Not being able to release himself, Kakashi hauled and slammed him to the ground.

The slam was hard, but he was still able to see the stomp kick that followed. While on the ground, Kazuki successfully managed to sweep Kakashi's legs. Now horizontal to the ground, Kakashi was not able to block the sidekick, launching him away from Kazuki. Due to Kazuki's lack of strength that distance was not far.

"So, you're commendable in Taijutsu at least, but time to take it up a notch."

One moment Kakashi was meters away, then a punch connected with his face, then one to the stomach, then a side kick to the chest blasting him into a tree. 'Ugh, what is up with me and tree's, seriously.'

He did not dwell on the idea too long upon seeing shuriken fly his way. Deciding that Kakashi was too fast at his current state, Kazuki activated his Sharingan. With a quick Kawarimi, Kazuki appeared a few meters to Kakashi's left. He unsheathed his ninja-to from his back and rushed Kakashi.

Kakashi managed to spot him through his peripheral vision just in time to block a downward slash with a kunai.

"So, it's true. You do have the Sharingan and at your age, impressive." Kazuki gave a raised an eyebrow at that. He doesn't recall telling someone about his Sharingan. "Don't think too hard about it. There's a rumor going around about a six-year-old with the Sharingan."

Kazuki frowned. He didn't care about the knowledge flowing around. The only issue being someone within the clan couldn't keep their lips sealed. Pushing the thoughts away, he re-engaged Kakashi in Kenjutsu.

Kazuki moved swiftly, slicing and stabbing, when appropriate.

Kakashi began to realize that a Kenjutsu match was not in his favor. After slowly getting overwhelmed he brought another Kunai to increase his odds.

Kazuki attempted another downward slash only for Kakashi to jump back. Kazuki used the momentum to do a stab. Kakashi was quick to block via kunai, then used his other kunai to stab. Kazuki ducked and twirled around Kakashi slicing his stomach. Thanks to Kakashi's chunin vest- saved him from receiving a grievous wound.

"To ensure I'm still in one piece later, I'll keep my distance."

Kazuki, however, had another idea. He rushed Kakashi with increased speed thanks to channeling chakra to his legs. Right as he was about to reach Kakashi, smoke bombs dropped around him, blocking his view.

"The Sharingan can predict what it can't see."

Kazuki decided that staying in the smoke would only cause problems. Attempting to jump out failed and met with a kick to the back, sending him back to the ground, still surrounded by smoke.

"I specialize in tracking, thanks to my sense of smell."

Kazuki began thinking of a way to escape. Due to his lack of vision, he could tell exactly where he was. That made using Kawarimi ineffective. Escape via direction would result in a kick. That's when it hit him. Using Hide Like a Mole to move underground could get him to escape. He began to mend into the earth after completing the hand-signs.

"Not so fast!" Kakashi erupted from the ground delivering an uppercut. Not prepared for the attack left Kazuki dazed, which gave Kakashi enough time to complete a jutsu.

Wind Release: Great Breakthrough

The Jutsu hit him point blank, rocketing him across the training field into the river. Kazuki regained his senses when he hit the bottom of the river. As soon as he tried to surface, dozens of kunai with explosive tags surrounded him.

'Noted. Kakashi does not mess around when trying to kill you,' was Kazuki last thought before teleported out of the blast zone.

BOOM!

*Cough* *Cough*

"Are you alright Kazuki? Due to the teleporting, you might feel lightheaded at first," Minato asked helping Kazuki to his feet.

"Hai, I'm alright, thanks."

"You put up quite the fight. Your Taijutsu and Kenjutsu are superb."

Kazuki was glad he did well. Kakashi was probably taking his Jonin exams soon. Winning never crossed his mind going into the fight. The results did satisfy him.

"Here's your sword. You lost it when the wind jutsu hit you," Kakashi handed him his sword.

"Thank you."

Kakashi nodded. "Great fight by the way. Your Kenjutsu is quite impressive."

Kazuki blinked at the compliment. From all the interactions he's witnessed, Kakashi never came off as a polite individual.

"Okay, with that taken care of, let's head out for some lunch," Minato suggested, also calling Obito and Rin over.

"Hey behold! Kakashi got his ass kicked by a kid!" Obito mocked pointing at Kakashi's ruined flak jacket.

"Hmp, honestly Obito he did better than you," Kakashi retorted making his way to the village.

"Hey! Come back here you bastard!"

Once those two made their way Rin soon joined them. Minato was the last to follow giving him another glance. "Well? Hurry up Kazuki, the last one pays!"

Kazuki couldn't fathom what to say. Minato of all people just pulled that trick, on a kid. Surely he wasn't going to make him pay, right? Deciding not to wait and find out he made haste to catch up. At least the weeks that followed wouldn't be dull.

Chapter End :


End file.
